Lust
by GuessWho-NopeGuessAgain
Summary: Famine is in town and Cleo can't handle it. Dean knows why, Castiel doesn't. (There will be smut in chapter 2)
1. Chapter 1

**Lust**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't own supernatural, only Cleo is my character. I assure you that you'll notice when I get the rights to supernatural.

 **Summary:** Famine is in town and Cleo can't handle it. Dean knows why, Castiel doesn't.

 **A/N:** For this fanfiction to work Sam doesn't crave demon blood and is perfectly capable to go with Dean after the horseman. Just roll with it. F.Y.I. the smut starts in Chapter two.

* * *

 **Chapter one**

* * *

Cleo felt hot. She didn't know why. We'll she knew why, but she didn't know why... Let's create some context. They were sitting in a motel, it had been a long day full of weird things. Two people had eaten each other's heart because they loved each other. I mean, they had seen a lot of weird things during their hunts, but this topped everything.

Sam and Cass had been acting strange too. Sam seemed absent minded all the time and Cass, Cass was eating. Actually properly eating meat, burgers and everything. Turns out, one of the horsemen was the reason for this. Famine roamed the streets and he was driving people mad.

Sam was craving demon blood, and Cass, or better Jimmy wanted red meat. Dean wasn't displaying any symptoms. The three men thought she wasn't being effected either, but she was. God she was. Cleo was horny. She was horny all the time! Nothing help of course. She had hooked up with a guy in a bar, but it had done absolutely zilch. She had come to the conclusion that she wanted someone, the question however was who.

It got worse every time she hung out with the boys, which she honestly didn't want to think about. She couldn't concentrate on anything anymore. Her entire body was feeling hot and she was pretty sure her underwear was soaked. It surprised her that none of them could smell it.

She ran her hand through her chestnut curls and sighed loudly. They were in a restaurant right now, she had to behave, but they were all in a booth so close to each other. Dean's thigh was pressed against hers and Sam's feet were tangled up in hers. "You alright Cleo?" "Yeah, don't worry about it Dean." Her friend raised her eyebrow at her. "Famine getting to you?"

She threw him a poisonous look. "Shut it." "What do you crave sweetheart." "Fuck you Dean." The older man merely laughed loudly, don't worry we'll find a way to fix it." She glared at him again and took another bite out of the burger in front of her. She could feel Castiel stare hungrily at her hands, at the burger, but his gaze wandered upwards to her face.

She knew Jimmy carved the meat, but she couldn't help but wonder what Castiel craved. He was an angel, but surely he too must want something? They continued their meal and payed the bill. When they got into the impala, Castiel's shoulder brushed against hers and it took every ounce of strength not to moan then and there.

Her eyes widen at the realisation and she cursed hard underneath her breath. Of course! Who else would it be? Cleo stayed as far away from the angle as she could, she pressed her forehead against the cold window, trying to cool down.

The second the car stopped she leapt out and hurried to the motel, away from the other three. She had to calm down, because right now she was having trouble not jumping him right now. She really didn't want assault him. "Cleo, are you coming?" "Coming where?" Sam chuckled, "We are going to cut of famine's ring, and did you not pay attention when we were discussing what we are going to do about people eating other people."

Cleo nodded and started to walk towards the car, but then she saw Castiel go into the car. "Fuck, yeah that wouldn't work." They were going to go to Famine. Probably the closer they got to him, the worse it would get. She was already having trouble now, she didn't think she would be able to control herself.

"Dean!" she called before he got into the car. He sighed and went to her. "What is wrong?" "I can't come." "Why not?" "I don't think I'll be able to control myself when I'm too close to famine." He rubbed the back of his head thoughtfully and nodded. "What do you want me to do?" "Just lock me inside the motel room, I'll be fine." "Are you sure?" she nodded. "Alright then."

So that is what they did, she got locked into the room and they left. The second she heard the impala purr she leapt into the bed and groaned loudly. "Fuuuuck." As quickly as she could she started to unbutton her pants, pushed them down and slipped her hand in her underwear.

Biting her lip she slipped her finger inside and started to move, her thumb moving on her clit. "Oh god." She started to writhe and moan on the bed, but it wasn't enough. She added another finger and tried to get off, but she needed something more, desperately. "Fuck!" she swore angrily.

Meanwhile Dean, Sam and Cass had found a lead on Death, they knew where to find him, and they knew what to do. The only problem was Castiel, he couldn't concentrate, all he seemed to be thinking about was the meat, and he kept on zapping of to get more. "Dude, we need to talk." Dean pulled the angel to his side. "Do you think you'll be able to control your urge?" he asked gesturing at the burger he was eating.

"I don't know. Jimmy just wants more, and he won't stop." Dean grabbed his shoulder. "Is that the only thing on your mind? Cause you seem incredibly distracted by just some meat."

"I'm not sure." "What do you mean?" "I don't know why but I can only think about one thing." When Castiel didn't elaborate, Dean nudged him. "What is that one thing?" the angel look incredibly uncomfortable. "Cleo."

A grin spread over Dean's face. "You are worried about her?" "I am, she has been acting very strange lately." Dean smiled knowingly "How about you go check on her?" "What do you mean?" "Go see if she is okay? If the hunger isn't hurting her too bad." Cass seemed to ponder on it for a little while but eventually he nodded. "Very well." And the angel was gone.

"Where did Cass go?" "He won't be any good to us, his hunger is getting to bad, and I send him to check on Cleo." Sam's eyes grew about ten times. "You do know what she is craving right." "Oh yeah." "You think this was a good idea." "Oh yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

* * *

Cleo let out another grunt. Nothing she was doing was working, her entire body was shaking and trembling. She needed release, but she couldn't get it, not by herself. At this point she was swearing more than she had ever in her life when a knock filled her room. "What the?" she had just enough time to pull the blankets over her body when Castiel zapped into the room.

"Cass what are you doing! Why are you here? Did you kill Famine yet?" her entire body was shaking, her entire lower half was naked and Castiel was standing in front of her. "I came to check on you." "I'm fine!" "You don't look fine." He moved forward and Cleo let out a shriek. "Don't!" She leapt out of bed nearly tripping over her panties as they hung around her ankles, till her back hit the wall.

He stopped in his tracks, he felt impossibly uncomfortable. The hunger for meat had left his system, it had been replaced with something he didn't recognize. "What is wrong? You are sweating." Immediately she whipped some of the sweat from her forehead, almost letting the sheet sliding down. "Nothing is wrong." "Don't lie to me, Cleo." The way he said her name made her insides knot up. "Is this famines fault?"

She nodded, squeezing her eyes shut, she was having a hard time staying calm. "What are you craving?" "Wrong question." She let out a hopeless chuckle, why didn't he just leave. "What is the right question?" "God Castiel, please just go." "What is the right question?" Cleo was very much aware how terribly exposed she was, pressed against the wall, with a sheet between her and Castiel's eyes.

She squirmed in the sheets, her eyes still squeezed closed. "The question is not what I crave." She swallowed hard. "It is who I crave." Cleo heard the angel suck in a deep breath, he moved to closer. "So Cleo, who do you crave?" Her eyes flew open and they found his blue ones. He was only a couple steps away from her, if he lifted his arm he could probably touch her.

His eyes weren't his normal colour, they were dark and dangerous. Her heart nearly leapt out of her chest when she realised why they were dark, it was lust. He took a step forward and planted his hand next to her face against the wall, this wasn't something that came natural to the angel she realised. Famine had gotten to him to. "Tell me Cleo. Who do you want?" she licked her lips nervously and his eyes followed the movement.

"You."

In a second his lips were on hers. He pinned her against the wall with his body wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her into his body. One of her hands ran through his hair while the other one grabbed his tie and pulled him closer. He was unsure of what he was doing but she wasn't, she was experienced. His lips were soft and warm against hers, he licked her bottom lip asking for access. She opened her mouth and he moaned as she kissed him with honesty, he returned the kiss with just as much passion when he felt her grin.

He was wearing too many clothes she decided, and shoved of his trench coat. Before it hit the ground she started to unbutton his shirt and shoved it of the ground. Cleo ripped of his tie and her hands started to roam over his chest. With a low growl Castiel grabbed the towel and tugged it away from her. They were in beautiful harmony and contrast, moving together her legs and his chest naked.

He grabbed her ass and squeezed it slightly she smiled and she scratched his behind. Her hands flew to his belt while his moved to her bra under her shirt. Cleo moved her lips to his neck, kissing and biting him, he groaned loudly. The bra came loose and he tugged it off along with her shirt, simultaneously she pushed down his pants and underpants. Castiel kicked them of further, his shoes and socks coming along with them. They were both completely naked and they stopped for a second. Her eyes wandered over his body, he was panting slightly and his hair was sticking in every direction; he wasn't as muscular as Dean and Sam but his build was strong and lean, red scratches ran over his chest and arms. They went lower till and she was impressed, he was fully hard.

She placed one hand on his chest and stepped closer, keeping eye contact she wrapped her fingers around his cock. Castiel let out a delicious moan and closed his eyes. She moved her hand again, this time Cass grabbed her shoulder hard, almost in a way of warning.

"I will not be able to stop." He moaned. Cleo only moved closer and smiled "I don't want you to stop." He growled and lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around his hips as he attacked her neck this time. Mimicking what she had done to him, with amazing results. She moved her hips against his, feeling him pressing against his thigh, and Castiel bit down on her neck.

Both of them fell onto the bed, he landed on top of her between legs. She wrapped her legs around her and pulled him closer to her. Castiel had never done this before and hesitated a second, so she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss. She felt him slowly push in, his entire body was tense and unsure but slowly he pushed in. Cass moaned against her lips and she pressed her hips against his till he was fully inside of her.

They stilled for a second, he was big but not impossibly so, and it took her a couple of seconds to adjust. Cleo could still feel hunger raging inside of her, all she wanted was him, and she moved her hips. Castiel growled and gripped her hips hard before pulling out and pushing back in. Both of them moaned at the feeling, she felt full and good. "Cass." She moaned.

They started to move together, faster and harder. Castiel let out a low moan when she trusted her hip hard in against his. "Fuck!" there was nothing hotter than hearing the angel swear. His hand reached between her legs and moved her thumb over her clit. She pulled him closer and they started to move faster. "Castiel!" she felt a knot forming in her lower stomach, she was going to get release. "Cleo, I think I'm going to." His face was contorted in absolute bliss, he had never felt this before.

He moved faster and with less control, there was a slight face of panic on his face, he looked impossibly wild and amazing. His hand moved over her clit again and she let out a scream. "Castiel!" she buried her face into his neck as pleasure ran through her entire body. Every fibre in her body was alive and hot, he rode her threw it. Her walls tightened around him and his face became one of pure ecstasy, he screamed, but she knew that instant she had been wrong.

There was something hotter than hearing an angel swear, hearing an angel swear in enochian. He threw his head backwards his mouth open, and suddenly another wave of pleasure shot through her. She felt his grace wrap around her soul, mixing with it. She felt herself come again, hard this time. "Castiel!" the angel let out another grunted moan but this one didn't just end, she understood the beginning of her name but the moan changed. It became louder and higher, till she could only hear a ringing in her ears, everything became hot and a bright light seemed to be coming from angel.

The sound started to become painful when Castiel acted, he threw himself over her body and covered her ears with her hands, and he bit down on her neck. His body was burning against her skin and his hands were putting impossible pressure on her head. She couldn't concentrate, it felt as if they were melting together, both in body and in soul. His grace, his skin, his lips against her neck.

Slowly she felt him cool down, his grace untangled itself from her and her high started to way down. Finally his hands left her head and he slipped out of. Both of them were lying on the bed, gasping for breath. "Wow." She breathed. "Wow." Castiel agreed. She snuggled into the angel's side and he pulled him into his side.

Once they caught their breath, she turned to him. "What was that?" "My grace latched out, it experienced something it had never felt before and it over reacted." She chuckled "I honestly didn't mind." "I could have hurt you." "You didn't, you did the opposite."

They stayed there, happily, her fingers wandered over his chest while Castiel toyed with her hair. They were in perfect peace for a while when suddenly someone knocked on the door. "What the fuck happened?" Dean laughed. Both Cleo and Cass sat up immediately, she gasped as she looked at the room. Everything that was made of glass had been destroyed, including the window. Everything had shattered. "The noise?" "The noise." "We are fine Dean." They heard the brother's laugh and her cheeks grew red. "Do you need a minute?" "Yes!" Cass returned.

They heard chuckling as the men walked away from the door. Cleo looked at Castiel, who looked a little like a startled deer. She dropped herself backwards onto the pillow and laughed happily. They stayed on the bed a little longer before slowly getting up and getting dressed. Castiel moved most of the glass away and when they were decent they opened the door.

Sam and Dean were sitting on the hood of the Impala with wide grins. She looked at Dean who only grinned at him. "You." she growled slightly. He merely lifted his shoulder. "You are welcome."

* * *

 **A/N:** Hope you liked the story! Let me know with a little review if you can! Thanks for reading!


End file.
